


Birds

by letusridetodestiny



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusridetodestiny/pseuds/letusridetodestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is really bad but I kind of liked it so I thought I would post it. Oh, and the spideypool is more of a hint thingy or just Wade being Wade you can take it for what you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds

The air was calm at the University, the birds flew above bringing a smile on almost everyone's faces as their voices rang through the air. Unfortunately Peter Parker was not one of those people, he sat in the university's courtyard surrounded by books and his mind somewhere other than the cheery blue skies above. The sounds of the other students rang into his ears, their cheers and shouts to their friends made him sigh. His paper was due in a day, he had done barely any work on it and all the other students were spending their weekend doing whatever they wanted. Playing Frisbee or even having a picnic, two very cliche college experiences. 

His books papers blew in the wind causing him to place many of his other books on top of the others to keep the papers from moving. He groaned as he looked up towards the sky, wondering what his parents were doing at the moment. Last he heard from them they were having a romantic weekend in Chicago. How the city known for it's gangsters and gangs could be considered romantic he had no idea. But pops seemed pretty happy about it so he didn't make to ask. He hadn't thought much about them, his parents seemed to be having troubles over the past couple weeks but Peter didn't worry. They were always at each other's throats but he knew they loved each other. It was a realization he had when he was young, they always fixed their problems. Even when Steve said he never wanted to see Tony's face in the house again, they were back together by the end of the week.

Yes, Peter's problems were not with his parents. He looked back down at his books and let out a sigh, his problems were definitely with the piles of homework he had yet to do. He took in a breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself enough to get some work done. It was then he felt something fall on his head, he opened his eyes and looked up, for some ridiculous reason he thought he could see what it was. But all he saw was a bird and his eyes grew in horror. He picked up his hand and touched the spot where the thing fell. He groaned as he wiped his hand on the grass. Before grabbing his books and stuffing them into his bag trying not to listen to the soft sound of laughter from the people who noticed.

"Fucking bird. Now I'm never going to be able to get this paper done." he said as he entered his dorm, he pulled out his phone and hovered his finger over his Pop's  
number. Would it be rude if he interrupted their weekend? He sighed as he hit it and brought the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing as he watched the floor as he walked to his room. Hoping no one he knew noticed the incident. Eventually the phone reached his voicemail. The familiar voice rang in his ear, 'Tony, what does it mean say leave a message after the beep?! Give it here. This is Steve Roger's phone, please leave a message and I'll probably get it later.' He smiled as the beep came, "Um, hey. Sorry to interrupt your weekend, Pops. I'm just feeling a bit stressed with all this homework and I really wanted to talk to you. Um...just call me back, you know when you have the chance.It isn't urgent though so it doesn't have to be immediately. Love ya, bye." he hung up the phone and stuck it back in his backpack before entering his room. He entered his dorm room, the familiar sound of guns going off from his room mate's video games. "Wade! Do you mind turning that the fuck down!" he said, throwing his bag on his bed as he looked towards the direction of the blonde who only just took notice of his entrance.

'Why such harsh language, spidey? You know I have delicate ears.'

Peter groaned at the nickname, why Wade chose it he had no idea. He hadn't been Spider-man for a while and he doesn't remember telling Wade a thing about it. "I literally do not understand why you call me that." he said, looking over at the bathroom and making in that direction as he listened to Wade draw nearer. He halted as the man placed his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes and tried not to act like he enjoyed the man's hands on his hips. Honestly, the man was insane, he had no idea why he seemed so alluring for him.

'Well, reason one is that pretty little spandex piece you used to sport and the second is because you're just so flexible.'

He let out a shaky breath as the man leaned over and nipped at his ear. "Stop that, Wade!" he said, finally breaking free from the man's grip. He turned to look at the man who smiled at him smugly. "How do you know about that?" he asked, though it came out rather forced. He didn't have time for this, he was literally conditioning his hair right now with bird shit.

'Well, it's hard not to notice. I don't think I've ever seen someone do so many different things with their body.'

"No, not.........that." he said, feeling his cheeks go red. Wondering what exactly the man had seen to make him think he was flexible. "The other thing." he let out a breath as he looked up at Wade who's smile didn't waver. He mentally cursed himself as he got lost in watching the man, the TV screen was now full of people screaming Wade's screen name 'deadpool'.

'Oh, about you being Spider-man!'

"Sh!" he responded quickly to which the other man responded with placing his finger to his lips and smiling widely.

'Well, I had developed a bit of a crush on you or more spider-man. I spent a lot of time studying photos of him and when you became my roommate I realized your ass looked just like his. And that ass is a one in a million so there was no chance you could of been anyone else.'

Peter hung his head in embarrassment at the story, he hated that suit he had no idea why he chose to wear it as his costume. He should of listened to his father's advice and worn something like his Iron Man armor. But knowing Wade he still would of found a way to make it perverted. He sighed, before turning to the rest room and heading towards it.

'There's that ass!'

"Shut up, Wade!" he said, as he closed the door to the rest room. He listened to make sure that Wade had gone back to his video game before he turned on the water for the shower, he stripped himself of his clothing, neglecting to check for any towels. He sat in the shower for sometime, letting the water clean the shit out of his hair by itself. He sighed, enjoying this alone time. It was rare for him to feel actually alone, in his dorm Wade was always there he was beginning to wonder if he even had any classes. He rested his head against the shower wall, letting out small breaths as he listened to the sound of Wade's game.

It wasn't long after that a familiar ringing could be heard from their dorm room, "Shit!" he said as he finished quickly in the shower, he stepped out of the shower slipping on a puddle of water as the sounds of Wade's game halted. He groaned as he tried to pick himself up.

'I'll get it!'

"Don't touch my phone, Wade!" he exclaimed as he picked himself up off the floor and then began a search for a towel.

'Yello? Oh, he's in the shower I was just about to go join him.'

"Wade!" he said, grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around his waist before opening the restroom door to see Wade on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear as he went through one of his school books.

'Got to go, he wants me in there now. Hold on, baby. I'mma coming.'

And just like that Wade dropped the phone to his side and went back to his video game. "Who was it?" he asked, angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. Already having a feeling of who it was. He walked over to his phone and ran a hand through the recent calls, hanging his head once he read who the caller was. He was mortified what was he going to say to his dad.

'I don't know, the caller ID said 'Pops' so I thought the cereal. Why haven't you told me you are in contact with that cereal? You know I love it. Oh wait, is this a birthday present? Well, my birthday was last year so you already missed it. Way to be a friend, spidey.'

"Get out, Wade!" he said, as the man looked at him with a fake offended look but he eventually took his leave saying he had classes anyway he nodded but didn't quite understand the short curtsey he was given by the man. He went back to the restroom, his phone in his hand the entire time. He got dressed and looked at it, spinning it in his hand considering what he should say to his Pop to make him believe he wasn't dating Wade. He eventually got up enough courage and clicked the number, pressing the phone to his damp ear.

'Peter, who answered your phone earlier?'

Peter laid back on his bed, rubbing his brow as he tried to think of how to explain this. "It was my roommate, Wade I'm not....we're not doing."

'You still remember everything we told you, right? Do you want me to repeat it?'

"No, oh god no, Pop." he said, not wanting to suffer through another sex talk. "We're not doing it, okay. That was just Wade being Wade."

'Okay, do you want to move out of that dorm? I'm sure I can get Tony to get you your own dorm so you don't have to-'

"Pops, I'm good. Me and Wade are friends, he isn't just some creep I got chosen to be with." he said, laughing as he ran a hand through his hair.

'So, what did you need to talk about?'

"It's a lot of stuff, but are you busy? I don't want to interrupt anything."

'Well, I am supposed to be watching a cubs game with your father right now.'

"Oh god, I'm sorry. You can go, I'm sure Dad will be kind of upset if I keep you."

'Did you want to talk later? I think we're going back to the hotel room after this, we could do a web thingy. I would really like to see you, Pete.'

"Sounds good, Pops. I'll be on at eight."

'Okay, love you.'

"Love ya, too."

Peter sighed as he hung up, rubbing his eyes as he tried not to listen to the infuriating chirping of birds outside.

____________

 

Eight rolled around rather slowly, he spent most of the afternoon in his dorm. Doing nothing more than studying. He read the words repetitively, hoping that if he kept reading them they would be glued into his brain and he wouldn't be able to forget it. Wade came back too, he went back to his video game making comments about some antics he didn't believe had happened. When he realized it was eight he opened his laptop and set it up and waited for his dad to show up which he did after a few minutes. He smiled at the blonde on the screen who waved at him excitedly.

'So what's up?'

He looked down at the screen before looking over at Wade who he could tell was listening, "Hold on, let me get my headphones." He said, looking in the drawer next to his bed before getting up and walking over to his other dressers not noticing Wade getting up and going to his laptop. He eventually found his headphones and made to go back to the laptop and found Wade talking animatedly with his father. "Wade, get off my bed."

'That's not what you said last night.'

"Shut up!" he said and pushed the man off his bed before taking his spot on his twin size bed again.

'Fine, spidey. But you're not going to get anymore of this.'

He rolled his eyes before turning to his father who looked generally concerned, he sighed as he placed the headphones in the jack and waited for his father to say something.

'Pete, I understand you're close to that man and he's your friend but you shouldn't of told him your secret identity. Those things are important. I know, your father isn't much of a role model for it and I.....I didn't exactly have a choice. But Clint, no.....uncle Bruce-''

"Pops, I didn't tell him I swear. He found out by his self. So, what did he talk you about? So, I can apologize for it."

'Well, I think it would be considered a compliment. He was congratulating me on how great of a butt you had. And I didn't really understand.'

"Just ignore it." he said, glaring at the back of Wade's head. Knowing that the man had a smug grin on his face as he played the game.

'So Pete, what is this lot of stuff you wanted to talk about?'

"Well, this is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I have like eighty tests this week and this paper that I have due tomorrow. And then this bird crapped on my head earlier." he said, trying not to listen to the laughter he heard form Wade. "I just don't know if I can do this, Pops. But I don't want you being disappointed."

'We'll never be disappointment in you, you should know that. I'm sure you can handle this, Pete. You're a smart kid and if you ever need help your father is always here. I think he's sleeping now though.'

"But, it seems like so much. I got all these books and I don't think I've had proper rest since I left the house."

'Relax, take it bird by bird. Sorry about that, but this will help I think. Just do one thing at a time. Figure out what you can do that day and then go to bed knowing you've done all you can for that day. I don't even know if I'm talking to you or to me right now.'

Peter smiled slightly as his father looked down to his left, where he could only assume Tony was sleeping. Steve let out a short sigh before smiling at Peter. "You guys are going to be fine." He said smiling, "That's probably the only thing right now that I know will end up fine."

'Steve?'

Peter smiled as he watched the scene play out on his screen. Tony emerged from under the sheets and leaned on Steve who smiled fondly before responding. 'Tony, whatcha need?'. 'I need some sleep, can you please turn off the laptop?' Steve looked at the screen and frowned before poking Tony. 'I was just talking with Peter. He seems to have a boyfriend he's sharing showers with.'

Peter made a offended face as his dad who only pressed his finger to his lips while he watched Tony emerge fully out of the sheets and grab the laptop from him. 'Pete, is this true?! I don't want to make you mad at me, but this is way to young to start doing things like that. Is he at least nice? He doesn't just want you for your body?'. Steve now came into screen leaning over and smiling at Peter. 'I talked to him for awhile, he wanted to congratulate us on Peter's ass.' 'His ass!' Peter let out a short laugh as Tony looked shocked at Steve and then to Peter before his gaze finally rested on Steve. "I should go, guys. I think I should get to bed early tonight." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

'Don't think that you can just leave this conversation, Peter. You are in serious trouble.'  
'Come on, Tony. You can talk to him about this later. Let's just go to bed.'

Tony nodded slowly, kissing Steve's lips before turning to Peter who smiled at his parents. "Love you guys." he listened to the love yous he got from his parent's before signing out and turning off his laptop. He put it on the floor before laying down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling and listened to birds whistling on a movie Wade had put on. He felt suddenly more relaxed now that he had spoken to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was super crappy.


End file.
